Kusumi Koharu
Kusumi Koharu (久住小春) was born on July 15, 1992 in Nagaoka, Niigata, Japan. She is a former J-pop singer and voice actress in Hello! Project. She is now a model under ILLUME agency. She joined Morning Musume as the only seventh generation member and as the youngest soloist to debut in Hello! Project, being only twelve years old when she joined. Before she joined Morning Musume, she was the captain of her school's volleyball team. Kusumi's audition process and debut was documented during the 2005 episodes of TV Tokyo television show, Hello! Morning. As a Hello! Project soloist, her highest selling single is Balalaika with 72,709 copies. Her lowest selling single is Hapi☆Hapi Sunday!with 14,468 copies sold. Biography 2005 Kusumi Koharu joined Morning Musume in 2005 as the only seventh generation member. 2006 Kusumi has been a member of the Hello! Project kickball team Metro Rabbits H.P. since its formation in the beginning of 2006. Since April 7, she has been the voice actress for Kirari Tsukishima, the main character in the anime Kirarin Revolution. 2007 In early 2007, Kusumi was chosen to be a member of Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai— a unit created to celebrate Morning Musume's 10th anniversary as a group. Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai also consisted of Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki and Niigaki Risa. Their first single, "Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA", was released on January 24, 2007. 2009 Apart from her activities in aforementioned units, Kusumi is also a member of Kira Pika with ℃-ute's Hagiwara Mai and MilkyWay with Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Kikkawa Yuu and Kitahara Sayaka. Both units were formed for the Kirarin Revolution ''anime, which ended in March 2009. Kusumi is currently a regular on the TV Tokyo children's show ''Oha Suta, appearing every Tuesday. In 2009, Kusumi was assigned to be a part of the new shuffle group, ZYX-α along with Niigaki Risa, Umeda Erika, Ogawa Saki, Wada Ayaka, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, and Sudo Maasa. After the first performance at Morning Musume's 2009 Fall Tour Nine Smile, a shocking announcement was made that Kusumi would graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project in December 2009. According to the official announcement, she was planning to be a model, similar to Umeda Erika (℃-ute)'s graduation purpose. Her graduation marked the end of the longest stable lineup of Morning Musume (the group had gone just over two years without any change in membership, the longest in its history), as it was the first change in the group's roster since the departures of Yoshizawa Hitomi and Fujimoto Miki in 2007. 2010 Junjun, Linlin and Berryz Koubou's Natsuyaki Miyabi and Kusumi performed in Shanghai during June as a special 4-nin unit called Ex-ceed!. Both volumes of her photobook "Sugar Doll" were created and released as apps for the Android phone on July 14, 2010. Kusumi announced on her blog that she will appear in a new commercial for Yamazaki brand "Funwari Shokupan" (white bread) that aired on July 16, 2010. Later on a few months, it was announced that she and the past Morning Musume members that are still under Up-Front formed the group Dream Morning Musume. The group debuted in late April with their first album Dreams. 1, covering the Morning Musume classic songs. 2011 On September 24, 2011 it was announced that Kusumi has signed with a new model agency called ILLUME. On October 12, 2011 it was announced that Kusumi is going to miss the Dream Morning Musume event on 10/12 due to stomach flu. In late Fall 2011, she recorded a new song, titled Asamaba, which was released as a digital single. Asamaba can be found of Petit Best 12, as a bonus track. 2012 On February 15, 2012 Dream Morning Musume released their first single, Shining Butterfly. On May 1, Kusumi cut her hair short. Profile *'Name': Kusumi Koharu (久住小春) *'Nickname': Koha, Kussun, Koha-chan (こはちゃん), Miracle-chan, Kohappinku (こはっピンク) *'Birthday': July 15, 1992 (age 20) *'Birthplace': Niigata, Japan *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 167 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2005-05-01: Member **2005-05-01: Morning Musume Member **2009-12-06: Graduated *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2005-05-01: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 4 Years *'Former Morning Musume Color:' Red *'Hobby': Volleyball, which she began in 3rd grade and was captain *'Favorite food': Umeboshi flavored snacks, fruit *'Favorite color': Pink *'Favorite kind of guy': Kind *'Favorite celebrities': Morning Musume & Amuro Namie *'Favorite H!P Member': Fujimoto Miki *'Audition Song': Furusato *'Family': Father, mother, older sister, older brother *'Hello! Project groups: ' **Morning Musume (2005–2009) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2009) **Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai (2007) **Kira☆Pika (2007) **MilkyWay (2008–2009) **ZYX-α (2009) *'Others: ' **M-Line (2009-Present) **Dream Morning Musume (2011-Present) **Ex-ceed! (2010) Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Iroppoi Jirettai * Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ * SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ * Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan * Aruiteru * Egao YES Nude * Kanashimi Twilight * Onna ni Sachi Are * Mikan * Resonant Blue * Pepper Keibu * Naichau Kamo * Shouganai Yume Oibito * Nanchatte Renai * Kimagure Princess Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai * Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA * Itoshiki Tomo e Kira☆Pika * Hana o Pu-n / Futari wa NS MilkyWay * Anataboshi * Tan!Tan!Taan! Dream Morning Musume * Shining Butterfly Discography and releases The following singles and albums are released under the artist name Kirari Tsukishima starring Koharu Kusumi (Morning Musume) . Singles Albums #2007.02.28 Mitsuboshi #2007.12.19 Kirarin☆Land #2008.12.17 Kirari to Fuyu #2009.03.11 Best☆Kirari Mini-albums #2006.10.18 Kirarin Revolution Song Selection #2007.09.12 Kirarin Revolution Song Selection 2 #2008.07.23 Kirarin Revolution Song Selection 3 #2008.08.27 Kirarin Revolution Song Selection 4 #2009.03.18 Kirarin Revolution Song Selection 5 Photobook Acts Television shows Radio Trivia *She is the second Morning Musume member to come from Niigata, following Ogawa Makoto. *The word "miracle" is used in relation to Kusumi a lot (whether as a nickname or as a catchphrase) because the 7th generation auditions were to find the "ace" for Morning Musume, whom Tsunku dubbed would be a "miracle". *During her audition, she stated that she prefers the "cool" images over "cute," and stated Yoshizawa Hitomi and Fujimoto Miki as the members she admires the most. She has also stated that Fujimoto Miki is her favorite celebrity on both Hello! Morning and Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER. *Her audition song was Morning Musume's "Furusato". **At Morning Musume's 2009 Aki tour, her graduation song was, incidentally, also Furusato. *Her mentor figure within Morning Musume was Michishige Sayumi. *She is the youngest artist to debut solo within Hello! Project. *She was the best selling Hello! Project soloist in 2006 and 2007. **Kusumi Koharu has sold a total of 1,114,889 since the beginning of her solo career. *Claims to be anxious around the older generation members, particularly Nakazawa Yuuko and Yaguchi Mari. However, since being in Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai, she has claimed to have calmed her anxiety around Iida Kaori and Abe Natsumi. *She gets startled when someone speaks in Kansai dialect. *She was the first artist to achieve the 2.0 ratio in Hello! Project in years (the 2.0 ratio is First Week sales versus Total sales. In other words, she was able to double her first week sales). *In'' Yorosen!, she taught other Morning Musume members about Sumo Wrestling. *She is now modeling under the same agency as Umeda Erika, ''ILLUME MODELS. *She became an exclusive model for CanCam fashion magazine in 2011. *She refused to ever call Takahashi Ai "Ai-chan", and instead called her 'Takahashi-san' because she respected Takahashi greatly, although Takahashi said that she wanted her to call her Ai-chan. *She is close friends with Mitsui Aika. *She maintains an avid interest in healthy eating and raw food, and has written about these topics on her blog and in her 2011 autobiography and essay book, 17sai no Tenshoku. * She is the fourth former Morning Musume member to graduate from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project. The first being Fukuda Asuka, the second being Ishiguro Aya, and the third being Ichii Sayaka *She is the first Morning Musume member to graduate from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project since 2000 when Ichii Sayaka graduated. *She is the second tallest member of Morning Musume, being 167cm tall. The tallest members of Morning Musume are Iida Kaori and Junjun (both 168cm). *Has the same birthday with AKB48 Team B Captain Kashiwagi Yuki. See also Total Sales Count Honorary Titles External Links *Official Website *Kusumi Koharu Illume Model Profile *Minna he Okuru Koharu no Kenkou Hanashi (Official nutrition/gardening Website) *Hello! Project Discography page *Official Blog: Koharun Land ~Nyuujouryou Muryou~ (こはるんランド～入場料無料～) | Translations *Wikipedia Profiles: Japanese: 久住小春 | English: Koharu Kusumi Category:Morning Musume Category:7th Generation Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Category:Kira☆Pika Category:MilkyWay Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:Kirarin Revolution Category:1992 births Category:2005 additions Category:Members from Niigata Category:ZYX Category:2009 departures Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:M-Line Category:7th Generation Albums In Category:Blood type A Category:Dream Morning Musume Category:July Births Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Concerts In Category:ZYX-a Category:Kusumi Koharu Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Zetima Category:Kusumi Koharu Singles Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Kusumi Koharu Albums Category:Kusumi Koharu DVDs Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Kusumi Koharu Photobooks Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Soloist Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Haromoni@ Category:7th Generation shows in Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Ex-ceed! Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Rainbow Pink